


Sleepy Nights

by tetsarou



Series: In the Middle of the Night [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, fluff and angst mixed in, slight begging, somnophilia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsarou/pseuds/tetsarou
Summary: Lance and Shiro are a little too tired to be up to anything, but of course they find some time.





	Sleepy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a transition from [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432222) to one I'm currently writing.  
> I hope you all enjoy it :D

Lance glanced back a few times during his skin routine. Shiro has been sitting there a while, leaning forward on the tub and staring as Lance scrubbed at his face. He looked all over, even glancing down when Lance curled his toes, but mostly watched his hands move.

Lance didn't mind though, Shiro tended to do that a lot. He has often woken up during naps with Shiro staring at him. Lance always blushed when he found Shiro nearby staring, wondered how long he had been there. Also, why did he always do that? If he was so interested shouldn’t Shiro join him? But Shiro always dismissed his offer, shook his head and said he's fine. He always commented on how pretty Lance looked while resting.

It got his mind racing. He really wanted to know how long Shiro hung around while he napped. Did he even leave? Sometimes he felt as if Shiro touched him too, not much, maybe a few kisses on his hair, but he always somehow woke up knowing.

Shiro shifted then, pulling Lance’s attention away from the mirror as he got closer. Oh, he loved this. Shiro did not disappoint with kisses. He pressed soft lingering touches to the back of Lance's neck, hand slipping under under Lance's robe. That was hard to miss. Shiro’s thumb rubbed in small circles over his hip, kisses continuously running along the nape of his neck.

Lance wanted more of this, it has been weeks since they had any time to themselves to mellow out and breathe each other in. All the missions and training left them little time to socialize. Actually… all Lance did was sleep. He couldn’t remember anything but haziness between the time he finally left the lion hangars and his bed.

Even now he was having problems, somehow managing to get part of his mask in his eyebrow. He’d have to wash that out before it decided to rip out some eyebrow hairs.

Maybe that was why Shiro always hovered when Lance slept. Lance knew he has been wanting attention, and yet, he couldn’t find the energy to do anything. As soon as he touched their bed, the lights were out.

That was probably why Shiro was touching and being mouthy now.

He followed how Lance moved forward and bit at his skin, leaving a little red mark on his unmarred neck. Shiro kept at it, even when slapped at, he was such an ass about that kind of thing. Lance arched away but he only shifted closer and continued his little rampage on his body. He even moved aside the soft robe Lance always wore to get to his shoulder, slipping his hand in farther along Lance’s thigh. 

That was irritating. Lance was tired and yeah he’s sorry for not doing anything more than a few handjobs in the shower, but neither of them really had the energy. But he also knew Shiro loved doing this to him. Loved the way he grabbed onto Shiro’s shirt, the glare he got through the mirror, even the slight pout and annoyed look.

Lance got a smirk then. _Such an ass!_

He really did miss this terribly though. Shiro only was acting like this because he had some pent up needs and Lance felt awful for pushing it aside. He helped as much as he could, but he couldn’t keep up recently. Lance found himself passed out in the common room more and more as time went on, and often hated the late walk back to their room because he knew Shiro would have dealt with it already without Lance being there. He wanted to help in some way, but also he didn’t want to end up talking softly to him and leaving tired kisses along his chest like what normally happened.

 _This was bullshit!_ Lance wanted a week at least, if only to get some time with Shiro, but he would probably use it as a time to catch up on sleep.

Lance sighed. Another night of this. What he wouldn’t give to have Shiro flatten him out on the bed and make him scream.

He loved seeing this playful side of Shiro though, tugging at his robe and running his hands up the soft material. Lance could let him indulge himself. At this point he knew they would take anything they could get.

He hated to think of it that way but Lance wasn’t about to come up with some sudden little bout of feistiness that he knew Shiro adored. What seemed more likely was that he was going to make himself a nest out of pillows and let Shiro do whatever he wanted. _But of course Shiro wouldn’t do anything without him being aware of it._

Sometimes he wished Shiro would bend him over the couch and have Lance then and there when he was trying to sleep. At least Shiro would get something out of it then.

Lance tilted his head up feeling Shiro’s fingers touch along his jaw, his teeth nipping along soft skin and thumb still rubbing lazily over his hip.

 _Hmm_ , maybe they could do a little tonight. The hand on his hip was really making his brain work. He could feel his body warming up and the hint of arousal spreading through his stomach and limbs. But then Shiro bit him and Lance jolted.

“Dick!” Lance went to go turn around but Shiro wrapped his arms tight around his waist and ran his tongue over the spot. 

_Ew gross! He always did this!_ But Lance found it hard not to smile. Shiro kissed him too, on a spot of his cheek that wasn’t covered in goo yet.

Eventually Shiro let him go, but not before demanding several kisses and even licking Lance’s mouth open. Lance hummed, letting Shiro work over him, until his mask started to harden and Shiro’s hands wandered a little too far along his ass.

“Alright,” Lance said, smiling as Shiro kissed him again. “I need to let this sit. No, stop!” Lance pushed him back and wiped away the bit of green that stuck to Shiro’s nose and chin. “You’ve got ten minutes to wait.”

“Mmm, let me kiss you still, I won’t bother you too much.” Shiro pressed his mouth hard against Lance's, to the point Lance could feel his face move to adjust to Shiro, mask cracking under the movement. He pushed Shiro again, getting a pouty whine in return. He had to remain strong, Lance wasn't going to let this cute bully boss him around.

_Only ten minutes._

"You're being a pain in the butt," Lance mumbled, checking the evenness of his mask. He glanced back at Shiro while putting aside his things. Shiro's hands drifted but he seemed zoned out, staring at Lance's back and how his hand moved up under his robe and along his spine. Maybe Lance wasn't feeling too terribly tired.

He held out his hand to Shiro. Lance could humor him, and Shiro didn't have to kiss his face to have a good time.

Shiro lit up at that. He grabbed onto Lance’s hand and practically dragged him across the room to press him down into the sheets, kissing Lance’s neck and running his hands back up under his robe. Lance had to push his hands down a few times. Of course all the touching was getting him worked up, Shiro dragging his fingertips up his thighs really had his spine tingling. 

At least Shiro was being reserved, only kissing Lance’s shoulders and chest as they waited, fingers playing with the edge of Lance’s boxers. It was still a distraction, and one that had Lance concentrating on keeping himself contained for the next couple of minutes. He had some plans for Shiro and he was excited.

Both of them groaned when Lance's timer went off, Lance reluctantly climbing off the bed to wash off his face. He was surprised Shiro let him go so easily, but then again he sat up and stared as Lance wandered back to the bathroom, lidded eyes roaming all along his form.

If that didn't tip his interest then what was the point. Shiro's eyes always had Lance's heart going. Now even his dick was feeling it, and all Shiro's touches had worked him up enough to feel the heat in his stomach growing heavy.

They needed this.

He let himself cool down for a moment, taking his time peeling off the layer like he knew Shiro loved to do. It was oddly satisfying to watch peel off, but painful. Lance felt like all his hair was ripped from his face, but it was so smooth after.

Shiro always pouted when Lance shaved. It was weird, but Lance thinks the guy is into beard burn, and _oh_ how he loves it on his thighs.

He let the mask rub in a little, smoothing his face out and gently washing off the rest from around his hairline. Lance needed the moment to think. He could do something with Shiro, but should they? Both of them really needed the rest.

Lance turned around and nearly knocked himself down in the process, Shiro suddenly so close and gripping his face, making him jump. Lance hadn’t heard him move, but he welcomed the kiss Shiro pressed to his lips.

Deep, warm, and needy. Shiro licked along his mouth, coaxing him open and tugged at Lance’s bottom lip.

Yeah, there was no way he could pass this up.

Lance let his hands reach, let Shiro feel them roam over his skin up under his shirt. He pressed low, feeling Shiro’s stomach dip as he breathed out, teeth still moving and leaving love bites all along his jaw.

Shiro’s voice had Lance going hard in his boxers, deep and rough. As if he was already fucked out. "I thought you wanted to rest tonight?"

“ _Hmm_ , I did.”

"Then what are you doing?" Shiro shuddered when Lance’s hand brush over him again and pressed. Shiro’s cock always felt so good in his hands. The pants were a problem though, heavy cotton hiding the full shape of him.

"Have'n some fun.”

"Are you sure?" Shiro accepted the kiss Lance was pressing to the corner of his mouth, smiling probably at how insistent Lance's hands were being. His mouth quirked up at the sound of Shiro's moan and how he shifted back feeling Lance's hands working over him.

"Do you want me to touch you, or not?"

"Please," Shiro moaned.

Lance was backing them up, gently pushing Shiro's legs into the bed to make him sit down, but he fell instead, bringing Lance forward with his hands and tugging him gently to sit up on his thighs.

His hands found their way on that firm chest again as he settled in, fingers tracing patterns down a happy trail along a flat stomach, raising and dipping as he breathed in harshly. Shiro moaned again once Lance reached to curl and rub over the heavy cock through his pants.

It didn't take much to get Shiro fully hard. He was always so responsive.

Lance crowded close to him and moved to settle between Shiro's legs as he presses back into their pillows. He loved how Shiro looked, ragged and desperate, trying not to tug too hard on Lance to keep his attention, but not wanting to pester him either with all the petting and touches.

He adored it though, it's been a while since he'd heard Shiro make any kind of sound like this. He was always so stoic, but that was easy to crack once he hit the right buttons. Lance melted when he heard how loud Shiro could get.

Lance pressed again then, nipping at the corner of his mouth, pressing his tongue along the seam of Shiro's. He was being so polite and soft, how could Shiro not give in? And yet, he hung on but whined, chest heaving as he tried to bite back his sounds. _Mhh, c'mon baby._ Lance licked over his mouth again, gently working him open and nibbling along the curve of his lips. He let his hands wander again, felt Shiro groan as his stomach shuddered when Lance dragged his nails low. 

He was good at this, always had Shiro biting and begging for more within a few minutes. Lance wasn't one to brag about it… well he actually was, he loved knowing how needy he could make Shiro. Pushed him to the point where Shiro would flip them and have his way with Lance. Lance loved how Shiro could be as tempting and slow.

Now, Lance wanted to spoil him. He’s been waiting so long and patiently.

“A good boy.”

Shiro shuddered, hearing Lance say that, smiled as he continued to nip along Shiro’s neck. Lance loved that adams apple, it gave away so much. He watched it bob as Shiro swallowed and clenched his jaw.

He moved up, giving a few more chaste pecks before deepening the kiss. Lance started humming, licking along Shiro's teeth and tongue, swallowing before moving back in for more.

Lance leaned down against him, pressed his hip into Shiro's, running a thigh up to twine their legs to hold him still. His hands were merciless, working over Shiro's pants between them, pressing his thumb in to hear gasps and groans. Maybe he wasn’t going to pull down Shiro’s pants. He really liked this actually.

The way Shiro twitched in his hands sent shoots of pleasure along his spine. It didn’t take much to get Lance off sometimes, and it had been a while anyway. Sometimes the act or thought of doing things was enough. He thumbed at the tip, watching it stain through with precum, tracing the outline of veins through the cotton.

 _Hmm_ … Maybe Lance wasn’t that patient.

The warmth and heat was getting to him. Shiro’s dick really had a handle on him right now.

Shiro never looked away from his hands, panting as he watched Lance shift closer and dip his fingers under the waistband.

That first touch had Shiro arching. Lance's barely caught something about cold hands before Shiro was yanking them away. _Whoops!_

Lance laughed, muttered a short apology, and went right back to touching as soon as his fingers were warm enough from Shiro's thighs.

He loved those thighs, thick and muscled. Shiro had a bit of fat too and Lance adores it. None of it showed unless he was sitting, where his stomach bunched up and thighs spread. He loved to leave marks there.

Lance really wanted to leave some now.

He bent over Shiro's lap, pushed his boxers down farther before letting a glob of warm spit drop onto Shiro's cock and rubbed his palm slowly over the head. Lance panted, breathed hot air over Shiro's slit and watched a sudden spurt of precum mix with his spit as he slicked up his length. He smiled when Shiro moaned and wanted to lick up that mess. _He sounds so desperate._

Lance shifted, flipping around to pull his legs up next to Shiro. A subtle invitation, Shiro would get it. But Lance was concentrating more on what was in front of him. It was hard to resist, impossible, as he slowly worked his hand over Shiro’s length and leaned down to suck marks into his thighs. 

Shiro’s cock pressed against his shoulder, hot, heavy, throbbing as his thumb circled and rubbed up slowly along a vein to his slit. Lance watched his foreskin move, let more spit gather in his mouth and leaned closer to lick a line along its length. _He’s so warm._

Lance’s spot was warm too. He was pressed between the wall and Shiro’s body. He had no idea how his legs fit there, one thigh was angled up and rubbing over Shiro’s shoulder. Jeez, the guy radiated heat, and Shiro’s roaming hands were not helping Lance from breaking out into a sweat. They kept moving, grasping at Lance's robe. The damn thing was starting to get stifling.

He watched them move and gasped when Shiro’s nails raked over his skin, yanking Lance’s hips back. Lance let him go on, let Shiro's hand follow the trail of hair and find an already leaking cock. He couldn't help shifting to let Shiro have room, even though this was as open as he could get. So the groping came easy and Lance moaned. The thumb pressing at the base of his cock and hand slowly rubbing up along his hard length made him shudder.

 _Oh_ , Lance didn’t realize how sensitive he was.

A little trail of fire burst along his spine and bubbled up through his chest.

Shiro's hand dip down lower, fondling and searching. Lance’s legs trembled. Damn, okay, relax. Lance couldn’t believe he was letting soft touches get to him like this. It was hard to concentrate now.

Shiro pressed against his warm skin, groped at his thighs and pressed his thumb into soft muscle and knead there. _Okay!_

It was so strange. Lance had never been this alight before, his stomach ached for every touch and he still bucked his hips and shuddered despite being prepared. He could feel his skin prickle, little goosebumps raising on his skin when Shiro kissed his knee.

This was oddly tame. Shiro usually was after his ass or marking up his jaw and neck by now, but he was pliant and slow.

 _Mhh_ , he wanted more. Shiro cock was pulsing in his hand, a stream of clear cum coating his knuckles. Lance licked them clean. He was always so bitter but Lance has never really been able to keep himself from licking. His tongue rubbed over the sensitive head, languid circles that had Shiro gasping and he arched up feeling Lance's lips settle on him, wrapping around the sensitive skin as his head dipped.

He moaned around the cock in his mouth, pushed foreskin back and let his tongue lav over Shiro. Spit slicked up his hand, fingers working slowly to cover every inch. He bobbed lower, pausing to slowly suck on what was in his mouth and hear Shiro’s gasps and moans as his tongue lapped up the bitter taste that followed his sounds.

Shiro groaned, hips bucking up as Lance pulled off and sucked up a string of cum. Lance smiled, tongued at that slit and pressing, listened to Shiro cry out. _It's been too long._ Lance hadn't heard those sounds for weeks...a month? He wasn't even sure anymore. But there was nothing else he could think of doing. Sleep was overrated. Nothing was nearly as good as this.

"L~Lance, _please_ ," Shiro said. His voice had gone raspy, as if he was the one giving head. It was like he was struggling to hold everything in. Lance had such an effect on him and he struggled not to show it.

 _What an ego booster._ Shiro is never going to hear the end of this. Lance knew it was his mouth, it always got him into trouble, and back out.

There had been a few times when Shiro resisted his tempting mouth, usually after an argument, but Lance got a hold of him later anyway.This was his weakness. Shiro never grew out of it.

He actually has been more demanding for the attention recently. Always grabbing hold of Lance at random times.

Lance loves it. He has always been one for sudden kisses.

Now Lance watched Shiro as he pressed his mouth against him again, tongue peeking out to run over that slit and see Shiro shudder and breathe deep to steady himself. He still moaned. It was deep and gutural, warming Lance’s core and making his cock twitch with the sudden shiver that went through his body.

Shiro watched him, chest raising and dipping as he tried to gather himself, but Lance could feel his hands shaking. He felt it against his thigh, Shiro’s hand having gone still except for his thumb. It rubbed slow circles into Lance’s skin, pressing the same moment his breath caught or when his body shook.

There was no way Shiro was going to concentrate on anything else. Lance wanted to spoil him, was happy to let Shiro have a moment and take it all in, _but he was aching damn it!_ His cock tented the front of his boxers, pressed against his hip and soaked through the cotton. Lance shivered when pulling them down, the air cold over his tip from the wetness.

 _Oh, fuck, Shiro come on already!_ Lance really could go for something, and the coldness of Shiro’s prosthetic made him jolt.

 _Bless_ , the movement caught Shiro’s attention. _Bless_ , he was moving and shifting Lance with him. But now he was contorted, leg over Shiro’s stomach and other still trapped at the bid guys side, his hand was on Lance though, cold metal pressing against his stomach to warm up and then moving down to feel his cock now out in the air.

Lance knew Shiro couldn’t feel too much with that hand, described it as a weird sensation of jittery nerves along his shoulder. He couldn’t feel it in his hand, but where metal met skin he could feel the general idea of things, not so much as warmth or texture, but shapes. He expected Shiro to be soft, going slow and hesitant. He was always so gentle with that hand when touching Lance.

But now he groped and gripped tight onto Lance's cock, slowly dragging his fist up his length and thumb pressing along veins. Lance keened. It hurt a bit, without any lube, but he probably already made up for that with the sudden burst of arousal along his spine, precum covering Shiro’s fingers.

Shiro worked over him for a while, hand moving fast as he touched Lance. His palm smoothed over Lance’s tip, bumpy grip rubbing him hard. Lance shuddered. He had not felt that in so long. A heavy warmth spread through his legs, out from his stomach and cock, making his legs wobbly against Shiro’s frame.

Shiro’s other hand came up, gripping Lance’s leg and suddenly pulling him higher up. 

Lance gasped and popped off the heat that filled his mouth. He almost choked. 

Shiro’s flesh hand searched, trailed along Lance’s thigh to find his boxers, tugging at them a bit before moving to join his other hand. _Was he being playful?_

Lance cooed appreciatively. He loved when Shiro started getting intimate and handsy like this. He was always so set on the task of ravishing Lance.

Whatever he was doing was lost to Lance. He had a dick to suck. There was no way anything was going to keep him from that. Not even when Shiro gripped tight onto his cock and rubbed the soft pads of his fingers over his tip, lazily rolling his finger around and around, then up and down along the length of his slit.

 _Oh, oh, okay!_ Lance moaned, relaxing his jaw but everything else strung up and bowed. He gasped when Shiro’s finger rubbed his slit again, leg shaking and trying to close to get some control back. 

Shoots of electricity went up his back, crackling in the back of his head and tingling his scalp. Lance arched again, tired to buck his hips into Shiro’s hand. There was no way Shiro was moving, having his prosthetic between Lance’s legs and the other wrapped over his thigh and holding him down against his chest.

 _And then the teeth!_ Lance nearly screamed when Shiro bit him. He had felt Shiro mouthing at his boxers and kissing the back of his thigh, but now he was outright teeth and tongue, laving over Lance’s new mark. He went back to make another one.

Lance gasped and reached back to grab at him, but it was impossible to sit up and actually grab Shiro. Lance was so contorted he couldn’t move much. Laying half upside down really was a challenge. He gave up, resting back down on Shiro’s hip and slowly stroking his length again, gathering more spit in his mouth. His tongue pressed against Shiro’s cock again. _Oh, this was going to be hard._

It got worse once Shiro had worked Lance’s boxers down enough to lick at his hole and taint. That was interesting, feeling Shiro scrape his teeth over the curve of Lance’s ass, gingerly picking at the fabric and tugging it down so fucking slowly. Lance had arched, letting him work easier. It was still hard with Shiro’s hand grasping tight and the other tracing lazy circles around the tip of his dick, but he managed, if only barely. Shiro traced the small scar on Lance’s cock. The circumcision scar was so hard to find, but Shiro always managed it and made it seem like the most sensitive part of Lance’s body. His chest ached and it was hard to breathe through the boiling, slow fire that moved through his veins.

The moment Lance felt hot breath and a tongue dipping along the curve of his ass, Lance knew he wasn’t going to last.This seemed too easy for Shiro. Lance was the one that was supposed to make him feel good!

He pouted only for a second before Shiro ran his tongue over Lance, already easy and spread open because of his legs, hole fluttering at the foreign touch.

Lance gagged himself. He was so preoccupied with what Shiro was doing, tilting his head to be able to leave marks along Lance’s thighs and ass, slowly running his tongue over him, hand fisted his cock.

The other hand came up feeling how Lance's throat grew tight. It found Lance’s hair and he hummed around Shiro’s dick. He waited, bobbing his head slowly, running his tongue over Shiro’s tip. His hips moved a bit, but not how Lance wanted them to. But he loved the sounds. Shiro was chanting his name between whines and groans, moans growing deep with need and choppy as he panted. He threaded his fingers through Lance's hair for a while, slowly grinding his hips up as Lance's mouth took more and more with each slow slide of his tongue and head.

Shiro curled his fingers into Lance's hair, gently tugging as Lance wrapped his lips around the warm head and sucked, tongue once again flicking mercilessly over his slit. Lance paused, tongue dragging up, before dipping his head back down. His throat strained. Lance really wished he was able to take all of Shiro right now, he knew he would be able to do it, but he was impatient. Lance gagged again, paused to let his lungs catch up, and stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth to suck once more.

Shiro seemed to lose it with that every time. His hips would shudder and breath catch. He suddenly moaned loud, hips trying to move away or thrust up. His whole body shuddered as Lance held on, simply sucking long and hard.

Lance let his eyes close a bit. Shiro was gripping his hair now. Every tug sent warmth spreading through his veins, a small shock to his body and a tingle along his spine.

There was no other way to describe it other than Lance was absolutely on fire. His hips acted on their own, thrusting into Shiro’s hand or pressing back onto his face.

He knew he was close. There was no way he could make it past all of Shiro’s noise while being worked over like this. It was impossible. So when he felt his orgasm creeping up, Lance relaxed, let Shiro do whatever he wanted while Lance pulled off his cock a bit and breathed.

Shiro held him steady, gripping the back of Lance’s head and listened to him moan. His hand relaxed only a little as he cum all over Shiro’s shirt.

He let himself breathe for a moment, basking in his afterglow as Shiro let up his hands. They didn't wander far though and his teeth were still insistent on marking up Lance's ass and thighs. Lance smiled, his body felt so warm and sluggish from all the attention, but that hand was still adamant on curling in his hair, pushing Lance back down with a needy moan. Lance couldn't help smiling as he slipped his tongue out to greet Shiro's cock again, tonguing the head before wrapping his lips around him.

 _Such a baby!_ Lance opened his mouth wider and his lips stretched a bit when moving foreskin. He could feel it, the way his mouth moved, despite them being so numb and swollen. _Shiro must be close. He had to be!_

Suddenly Shiro’s hand tightened in Lance's hair, pushing him down further. Lance whimpered. There was no way he could take Shiro cumming. He’s going to choke.

He could feel Shiro’s balls drawing up against his nose and the short span of stillness in Shiro’s body as he fought down his orgasm. Shiro knew Lance didn’t like this… but he couldn’t get over how Shiro had shoved him down, how he has Lance so easily in his grasp. He didn’t realize that at first, but there’s no way Lance could unwind his leg or pull off without Shiro letting go.

All he could do was hope that Shiro would let him breathe. At least somewhat. He was not gentle at times, but he was never mean. Shiro would listen if Lance told him to let up.

Part of him didn’t want Shiro to let up though.

There was not much else to do other than to keep moving his mouth. Lance let his tongue roam over Shiro as best he could, sucking like he did before with slow drawn out movements. He tried to look back at him, tried to meet his eyes, but Shiro’s head was thrown back as he moaned, hand shaking as it tightened more in Lance’s hair. _Fuck, that hurt!_

He moaned around Shiro, feeling his hips shudder. Lance pulled up a bit, if only to be able to swallow everything given to him. Spitters are quitters, right?

The bitter warmth that filled his mouth wasn’t as hard to swallow as he remembered. The first time Lance tried it… well, it wasn’t pleasant for both of them. Now, he let his head bob, worked his throat as the blunt tip of the head pressed deep. It wasn’t too hard to swallow, at this point his jaw was numb and throat lax.

How was he going to talk tomorrow, Lance had no idea.

This was the first day in several months where he had to go a whole day without talking. The other time being from something he ate.

Now he was happily swallowing, sucking even after Shiro had stopped cumming, licked him clean until Shiro whined and pulled him off.

They laid there, trying to breathe. Shiro's chest shuddering as it rose and dipped with the effort, his gasps reaching Lance's ears were warming. He loved seeing Shiro so thoroughly fucked out, even if only from a blowjob. Lance ran his nose up Shiro's thigh, kissing the forming bruises he made there. There were even some nail marks that Lance didn't realize he made. He kissed at them gingerly. They would leave interesting bruises for the next few days.

He listened to Shiro collect himself when reality crashed in on him. It wasn't weeks, it had been a month. A whole entire month since they had their hands on each other. It’s been too long since Lance has been able to see Shiro like this. Yeah, they showered together sometimes to get privacy, but not were Lance could admire him and see the marks he left on Shiro’s neck.

Lance shifted, trying to uncurl from his weird position to look at Shiro. He was red, a heavy blush creeping down from his face to spread down his neck and chest. Lance adored that blush. It’s something he did when he felt good, when he was unbelievably happy.

He sat up suddenly, startling Lance. He had the biggest smile on his face.

“W~was,” Lance coughed. Yeah, there was no way he was going to talk much tomorrow. “Was it good?”

“God, yes!” Shiro was beaming. It was better than good. Lance knew that look. It was something Shiro did when he looked at the stars, at the planets and comets that transverses the sky. He was transfixed and enamored… also a little dopey.

“Can I kiss you,” Shiro asked.

“Um, yes, always,” Lance breathed, gladly leaning up to take the kiss Shiro gave him. He wondered if it was because of his mouth that Shiro had hesitated. Was it that bad? It hurt a little but not too much. Fuck, his mouth was going to be a mess tomorrow. Oh well, if he gets a bruise everyone can deal with it.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance, gently lifting his legs to strip his boxers and toss them to the floor. His robe followed, it was too hot for that, as well as Shiro’s shirt, pants and briefs. He never broke from the kiss, gently taking Lance’s hot mouth against his and holding his face.

Lance smoothed his hands down, following the curve of his chest and cupping them lightly. Shiro had enough chest for both of them, and he loved when Shiro didn’t flex, so soft and perfect to sleep on.

Lance pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to Shiro’s cheek, then his jaw, and then further down.

_Wow, he loved this man._

That was something he wasn’t sure he could say out loud now. They felt too new still, but he did mean it. He loved Shiro.

He felt eyes watching him as Lance continued kissing down his chest. He missed being able to give Shiro attention like this. He used to do it all the time, but now it felt like a gift if they were able to even get anything more than a kiss from each other.

Lance shifted, pulling himself further on top of Shiro. "What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, um... Y-you," Shiro said. His eyes were thoughtful, distant as he ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. _It felt so good._

“What about me,” Lance asked. He waited. Maybe it wasn’t anything too big, but Lance still couldn’t keep his heart from speeding up.

“Uhm, I don’t know,” Shiro smiled. It was small, but his thoughts were still running rampant behind his eyes. “You don’t get much sleep recently, I’m worried.”

_Oh, yeah, leader mode is back._

“But…” Shiro looked hesitant. He seemed to backtrack mentally. That’s all it took to gain Lance’s full interest, fully laying himself out on top of Shiro and giving him those big baby blue eyes he knew Shiro was weak against. “Your mouth.”

"What about my mouth?" _Other than it’s probably the grossest thing._ But then again, Shiro had an outright fetish for Lance's mouth.

"Everything," Shiro said.

Lance grinned, _hook and sink._ Even though it all already happened. "You mean... when I was kissing you, or when I give you hea-"

"I want to fuck your mouth."

“Okay.” Lance's smile grew even bigger. "You already kind of did though."

"No… I mean like, hold you down,” Shiro said. He pressed his nose to Lance’s neck, slowly kissing along the marks there. “I want you to look at me while I do it.”

_Oh!_

"Y-yeah? ‘You going to hold my face too?" Lance couldn’t help giggling. He has been wanting Shiro to get a little rough for a while. "Won’t let up even if I beg and cry?"

“Mhmm,” Shiro hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek.

“Okay.” Lance could feel every nerve vibrating. He hoped he wasn’t shaking, he didn’t want to show how much it affected him quite yet.

“Okay?” Shiro was looking at him, cupping his face. He was looking for an actual answer.

“Yes, _pfft_ , of course you dumby.” Lance was grinning impossibly wide when Shiro kissed his face.

“I needed to make sure, kitten.”

Shiro pulled away and gave a soft little smirk at Lance, running his fingers over Lance’s swollen lips. They were probably awful looking, red and abused. Lance knew they were going to hurt later, but also he didn’t care much, not when he knew Shiro was looking at them and thinking about what he could do with them right now.

But instead of making any advances, he sighed, pressing his face into Lance’s hair to hug him and sat there with him for a moment. Lance was happy it was much longer than a moment. He could stay here for years, pressed up tight to Shiro’s chest and running his fingertips over his sides and hips.

They had to move eventually. It was the saddest thing Lance ever had to do since leaving home. This was home, in a strange sense. It felt wrong pulling away from Shiro. He even grimaced and hung onto Lance’s hand as he stood. Lance couldn’t have that of course, he couldn’t have those frown lines ruin his content smile and warm eyes.

So he pulled his hand away and stretched his arms up. Things did pop, what was to be expected from being twisted in such a way? But he glanced back at Shiro, who was now leaning a bit farther forward, eyes running down Lance’s form. They paused at places, at his shoulders, his eyes, spine, and hips. Even his thighs caught Shiro’s attention as he tilted his hip to the side, leaning his ass closer to Shiro.

Lance winked once Shiro met his eyes again. _Of fucking course he had to!_ If only to see Shiro blush and grin like a fool.

"You're really too much, you know that?" Shiro eyes were gleaming as he watched Lance walk away.

“Mmm, a little," Lance said. He paused to pick up his boxers off the floor. “Am I too much for you?”

“...maybe”

“Good.”

Lance turned away finally, smiling to himself as he tossed their things in the hamper and set about cleaning himself up. He wasn’t too gross, he wasn’t feeling sticky like usual, just used. His shower could wait till after training tomorrow. There was no point if in five hours he was going to be even more disgusting than he already was, besides, training hours were early and they had the rest of the day to do things. _Hopefully._

What got him to pause was the patchwork of small bruises along his neck and chest. They were faint, but would darken overnight. These were from the soft touches that started everything. _Damn face mask._ Further down, along his thighs and butt were dark patterns of teeth and deep bruising, going as low as his knees and as far up as the dimples above the curve of his butt.

It would be an understatement to say Shiro had worked over him. The guy had beat his skin and hung it out to dry.

Lance turned to see the extent of it. _Mmm_ , no wonder Shiro always stared. The curve of his back would have any man tailing after him and the marks were at certain spots. Shiro had mapped out his favorite spots clearly.

Lance stared at himself. He never was too fond of his thin waist, he liked his shoulders more, but he was gaining more weight from being a paladin. It was weird to see the change he had about himself. He really used to like some aspect of himself being smaller, but he enjoyed how his body was growing out, something he hated to consider more masculine, but it was.

But his ass and thighs! He was gaining that gym look. That only made his chest lighter. He liked these changes.

Shiro’s build on the other hand was even more appealing. The man was total eye candy. Wide hips to match his twice as wide shoulders. The guy was set.

Then again Lance really liked knowing he was smaller. He liked knowing Shiro’s arm was as thick as Lance’s thigh.

He smiled to himself. Of course he liked that, who wouldn’t want to be carried around or be the reason for him showing off?

Lance couldn’t help peeking out of the bathroom while Shiro was getting their bed ready.

He watched Shiro set up their pillows and try to gain some order to the sheets as Lance lazily brushed his teeth. His gaze never drifted from Shiro's form, moving along with him and tracing the planes and curves of his body. _Oof!_

The man did amazing things to him.

Lance strayed back into the bathroom, rinsing out his mouth and looking for a new shirt to wear for the night. Maybe he wouldn’t need one. Shiro didn’t look like he was going to put on clothes anytime soon and Lance would rather feel Shiro’s skin against him.

As soon as Shiro looked done, or at least content, with their bed, he sauntered over and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Better?” He went on to puff at Shiro’s face, pushing away the wild strands of white that somehow managed to get in front of his eyes. Lance always wanted to see those eyes.

“Hmm, I think either way is good.” Shiro really didn't have a preference, he loved kissing Lance and Lance knew it.

“Ew, gross,” Lance said, scrunching his nose up at Shiro. The man had too much of a thing for cum.

Shiro matched Lance’s little nose furrow. _Damn he’s too cute._ He did go and brush his teeth too. Lance was not letting Shiro anywhere near his mouth knowing what had been done to his ass.

The moment he was back, Shiro was attached to him, nibbling on Lance as he climbed into the bed and rearranging their pillows to match their usual setup. Lance adored the affection Shiro always gave him after, showering his skin with kisses and love bites.

Wow he was exhausted. But it felt like any other day, except now there was a part of him that was lighter than the rest, that tension having nearly all left. Nothing could get rid of it fully until Shiro actually had Lance spread out on the bed and crying for more. That kind of stress was something that needed to be worked out of him, out of them both. There was the problem of time though. They needed the time after to gain back some energy between each other, to not feel so rushed. It was never satisfying when rushed, because what if they wanted to try something different? Or something came up suddenly and they had to cut it short?

His brain always caused him trouble, always worked and blurted out things when he didn’t need it or was tired. He wished this long spell of drought between them would end, because that’s what it was. A dry spell of sex in their life that they couldn’t do anything about. Lance felt terrible for always sleeping.

Lance’s terrible mind thought of something again. He needed to learn when to stop.

Lance shifted, "Shiro… Do you ever think about doing stuff while I’m asleep?"

There wasn’t any sound, and Lance almost believed he was passed out before Shiro moved, arm tightening up around Lance’s chest and pressing his face into his shoulder. "Can we talk about this tomorrow, baby?"

"But-”

"Lance, get some sleep, we’ll talk about it tomorrow, I promise." Shiro shifted again, pressing a kiss to Lance’s temple as he settled close.

"Sure,” Lance said. He wished his dumb mouth wouldn't blurt out the first thing that popped into his head all the time. This was something not easy, he knew, but he wanted Shiro to have something. He didn’t want to leave him waiting. But certain things were not meant to be talked about when on the verge of sleep. “‘night, Takashi."

He laid there wide awake, looking across the room at the small gleaming collection of stones on the far wall. Lance had started collecting little pieces of each planet they visited, he wanted keepsakes, to make sure he wasn’t going to forget this. That would never happen though.

Some of the little nick knacks Shiro had given him, little stones small as pebbles, and he loved them. They glowed like nothing else and gave the room a soft atmosphere. Lance always used them to walk around the castle late at night to think, and learned that if left in the sun they got brighter and the glow stayed longer.

He remembered the late walks he made to get to Shiro’s room before they moved in together, slowly working his way down the hall to sneak in and let Shiro ravish him with kisses. Those cluster of tiny rocks helping him along in the dark, and still out and bathing Shiro's room in a soft light as he marked up Lance's neck and kissed back his breathy sounds.

Lance desperately missed that. Everything seemed easier then, but he wouldn’t change what he had now. He loved this, only wished they had more time to spend together.

He listened to Shiro breathe. It was odd, a bit uneven and raspy. Lance hoped he wasn’t getting sick, god knows what they were exposed to daily.

Lance twisted in his arms, looking at Shiro’s resting face and how his mouth pulled feeling his partner twist in his grasp. He pressed his palm to Shiro’s forehead, not too bad, even his eyelids were normal. He must be having a nightmare then.

Gently, he pressed kisses to the side of Shiro’s face, pushing back his hair to leave a line of touches along his forehead. Shiro shifted, pressing in close to Lance’s chest. He hasn’t seen Shiro this out of it in a while. Normally he would be up and moving around to bury himself deeper in the sheets, eye cracking open to check on Lance before closing again and holding him tight. Lance smiled, they needed the rest, and he was glad Shiro was finally getting some.

There was no way Lance was going to get to sleep, not after how Shiro cut him so short like that. Yeah, Lance got a kiss after, but it didn't help the sting. Shiro has never done that before. He was never so distant after being physical, and even more so attached after long periods of waiting. Lance clearly dug into something Shiro was in no way ever going to talk about. Would he talk about it ever? Lance knew there were some aspects of Shiro’s life that he was not willing to share, even now, when he has been with Lance for months. Lance understood Shiro trying to protect Lance from some of the trauma he experienced, but sexual things? They should be open about that. Lance wanted to make sure Shiro felt comfortable with him, like he could share anything. He wanted Shiro to feel like he could try anything without being scared.

But… how much more did they need to talk about between them?

Did Shiro even share everything with him? Obviously they had more to talk about, but _how much more?_ What else was Shiro hiding from him? Lance thought they had everything out there in the open, and they always talked.

_Was… Shiro not willing to share everything with him? Did Shiro really not trust him that much?_

Shiro moved then, maybe sensing Lance’s turning mood, and leaned up to press a kiss to his chin. He mumbled something and pressed another kiss to Lance’s skin, fingers trailing up his spine. Lance fought he fell back asleep but then Shiro's eyebrows pinched together and his mouth thinned into a frown. He was clearly fighting back sleep.

“Lance, baby, how long have you been awake,” Shiro asked. Lance loved that rough voice, and luckily he woke up to it all the time now.

Lance looked over to their clock. It was late, way too late. He didn’t realize how long he had been up, then again his eyes stung from the need and his head was groggy, but it was still working overtime. He wished these thoughts would go away. Shiro would never do anything like that to him, would never push him away or hurt him, but that comment still made his heart ache.

“Do,” Shiro said. Lance looked down at him. He hadn’t realized how his hands were carding through Shiro’s hair nervously, tugging at the longer strands as he found small tangles. “You want to talk still?”

Lance nodded. He wanted to know what was the reason Shiro had pushed him away.

“Okay, but promise you’ll sleep in after. Even if it means skipping training.”

Lance held out his pinkie and Shiro smiled, hooking his own around Lance’s and kissing it for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at my tumblr [tetsarou](tetsarou.tumblr.com) and yell about shance with me


End file.
